The invention relates to a disengaging device for a double friction clutch having disengaging members coaxial with one another.
For example tractors or towing vehicles used in agriculture have in addition to a starting and gear shifting clutch a further clutch through which a power take-off shaft is driven in order to operate machinery or the like. Double clutches of this type consist of two conventional friction clutches, of which the disengaging members constituted for instance by the tongues of diaphragm springs, are located coaxially with the axis of rotation of the clutch. Associated with each of the two clutches is a separate disengaging system having a separate clutch pedal. The disengaging means of conventional double clutches comprise for each clutch a disengaging bearing which is actuated mechanically through a disengaging fork. The disengaging means in conventional double clutches occupy comparatively considerable space.
Known from German Utility Model No. 84 22 431 is a hydraulic disengager for a single clutch in which the disengaging bearing is fixed on an annular piston which is guided for axial displacement in an annular cylinder. When hydraulic pressure is applied to the annular cylinder, the clutch is disengaged.
The object of the invention is to provide a disengaging device for a double friction clutch but which occupies relatively little space.